El adios al amor
by Sunmi de Dong
Summary: vAN SE CASA PERO NO CON hITOMI AHORA ELLA SE COMPROMETE CON AMANO Y TIENE QUE REGRESAR A GAEA POR UNA INVITACION
1. Default Chapter

EL ADIOS AL AMOR

Pensamientos de Hitomi

Es un día de gozo, ¿Por qué se me rompe el corazón?

Cada noche que pasaba

Eras tú al que miraba

Pero al estar aquí comprendí

Que mi amor por ti fue infantil

Ese amor fue irreal

Como la pasión que logo despertar

Era una niña y tú un caballero

Como toda doncella me deje guiar por el sueño

Te comprometes hoy Y lloro por mi dolor

Pero por el valor No te lo diré mi amor

Hoy me marcho con el Con el amor que encontré

Con Amano el único que me ha amado

El que no me dejo por otra y me amo

Cuando me fui devo admitir que devil me sento

Al partir llore pero te implore

Que fueras feliz aunque sea sin mi

Pensamientos de Van

Jamás pensé tener que llegar aquí sin ti

Hoy me caso con ella

Con mí querida esteña

Te veo en la ceremonia Y se que lloras

Por que nos paso?

Que nos falto?

Fue acaso mi amor?

O simplemente paso

Te vi partir, y sentí morir

Hoy al verte se que espero mi muerte

Sin ti a mi lado ni corazón quedara desconsolado

No encuentra perdón ni compasión

Hoy te perdí y llore por ti

Me entere que te vas, a su lado estarás

Merle me contó que el te dará amor

Y que en tu corazón yo ya no estoy

Te extrañe y te llore Pero resistiré

Por que ella no solo enamorada si no también embarazada

Por una imprudencia que no esperaba pero que fue presentada

Estoy dispuesto a ser su ser Y su amanecer

Aunque en la oscuridad este

Por que sin ti mi corazón desaparece

Pensamientos de Hitomi

Te veo de su mano por fin casado

Los felicito desde lejos

Me engañaste cuando me lloraste mas hoy

Te felicito, que seas feliz si con tigo yo no fui con el lo seré

Amano me espera La puerta se abre y me marcho inmutable

No me veras llorar pero una lagrima logra escapar

Te extrañare por que se que te ame

Y aunque lo niegue siempre lo haré


	2. Viviendo

Viviendo

Ha pasado un año desde la boda de Van, Hitomi no ha regresado a Gaia

Era una bella mañana, Hitomi corría por las escaleras mientras abajo se oía una platica

La esperare

No tienes que esperar mas ya llegue Amano –Dijo Hitomi que llego a la parte de abajo

Hija no corras así, que no ves que te puedes caer?-La reprendió su madre

Lo siento mama pero es que antes de que agobies a Amano me lo llevare

No agobio a tu prometido Hitomi, solo le preguntaba cuando será la boda

Mama-Reclamo hitomi

Esta bien, váyanse a la competencia

Gracias mama-Después de darle un beso a su madre Hitomi y Amano salieron de la casa y subieron al BMW que los esperaba

Ya encendido el motor se marcharon dejando una ráfaga de polvo

Siempre he amado la velocidad

No solo tu Hitomi yo también, por cierto la competencia de hoy te la dedico a ti

Y yo a ti –Dijo dándole un corto beso en la mejilla –Y disculpa a mama por la imprudencia, apenas nos comprometimos ayer y hoy ya esta tras nosotros

No te preocupes, esta bien ni me importa siempre y cuando tu me quieras

Te amo, por cierto ayer hable con un Allen

ALLEN?- de que? Por que?

Es que estaba muy emocionado, al parecer su hermana se va a casar

Ya se y quiere que vallas

Te molesta?

No amor me preocupa, m preocupa que pase algo

No te preocupes

Tienes razón, peor para estar mas tranquillos te acompañare a Gaia

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

De camino al lugar Hitomi iba absorta en sus pensamientos, no le apetecía ver a Van peor era un favor que no podía negar a sus amigos, no le quedaba de otra debía hacerlo

Al llegar al lugar una gran multitud los esperaba, ambos jóvenes eran muy reconocidos por todo Japón como los mejores corredores que Japón, al llegar fueron ayudados por algunos guardias de seguridad para poder entrar y ya dentro de los camerinos ya los esperaba un hombre bajo, calvo y sonriente

Hola chicos pensé que no llegaban

Disculpa Han pero es que no dormimos bien anoche –Sonrió Amano

Silo se, ayer no los dejamos dormir casi nada –Han había sido uno delos invitados para celebrar la petición de mano

No se preocupe Señor Han esta bien +Sonrió Hitomi mientras un hombre tocaba la puerta

Señores los esperan –Dijo para después retirarse

Bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de que los deje en paz, los espero afuera –Sonrió el Han y se fue

Bueno ahora a prepararnos –Sonrió Amano para después comenzar a arreglar sus cosas y vestirse, Hitomi hizo lo mismo por su parte y ambos se Arreglaron en tiempo record para después salir de los vestidores y encontrarse con Han parado en una esquina

Si que son rápidos–Sonrió Han al verlos – Amano tu eres primero así que ponte a calentar si?

Claro –Amano se acerco a Hitomi y aLe Acaricia La Mejilla Con La Punta De Los Dedos Mientras Sube El Rostro Rozando Los Labios Con Ella- Deséame suerte amor

Suerte –Sonrió Hitomi junto a sus labios para después darle un tierno beso

Ahí el amor –Sonrió Han al verlos

Amano se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección a la pista –No tardo Hitomi

Hitomi lo vio alejarse mientras oía a unas chicas hablando de Amano, al principio no le gustaba lo que decían pero una ves se lo dijo a Amano y el sonrió diciendo que era lo mas bonito que le habían dicho en la vida

Flash Back

En un restaurant

Vamos si Hotomi no te pongas celosa

Como me pides eso si esas mujeres no dejan de mirarte como si quisieran comerte con los ojos

Hitomi ellas no son nada para mi solo tu me importas si? –Amano la atrajo hacia si y la beso con delicadeza dando fin a la discusión

Fin del Flash Back

Aparte no podia decir que a Amano no le pasaba lo mismo varias veces había sido ella la que era mencionada por los hombres que hablaban de lo linda que se veía y era Amano el que se ponía celoso y eso le causaba risa, era verdad que ella era una chica con fortuna en el amor de los hombres desde que sus curvas habían sido mas notorias pero era verdad que a ella no le interesaba nadie mas que Amano

En verdad? Le pregunto la vos de su conciencia

Por supuesto se contesto

Entonces por que no quieres vera van? No Será que aun te gusta? 

No ¡¡¡¡, el esta casado y yo pronto lo estaré y Amano es un hombre genial 

Como digas Contesto su conciencia cuando el ruido de su alrededor la saco de su trance, La carrera estaba por comenzar


End file.
